la estrella fugaz
by alejasmin kou
Summary: han pasado los años serena se caso con Darién. llego el nacimiento de la pequeña Rini. pero nadie saben que sintió seiya y que hizo. al enterarse de la noticia del nacimiento de la hija de serena y darien
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración : Naoko Takeuchi es dueña de todos los personajes de la serie Sailor Moon. Esta historia es original y de mi entera pertencia.

 *** La Estrella Fugaz***

Han pasado algunos años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia y la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que Serena perdió el brillo en sus ojos que la hacían ser una persona especial. Todo se debía a la partida de su amor secreto, Seiya, "su estrella fugaz". Durante esos años Serena se casó con Darien sólo para cumplir con sus obligaciones y poder fundar Tokio De Cristal, también para que pudiera nacer Rini, la Pequeña Dama, aquella niña tan tierna y dulce que llegó del futuro a darle momentos tan felices y quien se convirtió en su compañera en innumerables batallas.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de la Neo Reina Serenity y el de la pequeña Dama, en el palacio todos se encontraban organizando una fiesta su honor. Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones principales del palacio, se encontraba la Neo Reina Serenity recordando la última visita de su estrella fugaz.

Seis años atrá,s Serena ya se encontraba casada con Darien y estaban a la espera de su única hija, la pequeña Dama. Ese día también era el cumpleaños de la reina y lucía un lindo vestido blanco con encaje y unos adornos de media luna en su pecho de color plata. Ese vestido hacía resaltar la hermosa pancita de casi 9 meses . La reina se encontraba mirándose al espejo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

\- Sólo faltan unos cuantos días para que estés con nosotros...- la bebe respondió a las palabras de su mamá con unas pequeñas pataditas.

Lista para recibir a sus invitados, la rubia se fue a recorrer uno de los jardines del palacio para esperar la hora de la tan ansiada fiesta. Al llegar al jardín se sentó en una de las bancas que ahí se encontraban, llevaba unos cuantos minutos ahí sentada cuando se acercó una de las guardianas.

\- Majestad, ya es hora de comenzar la fiesta, los invitados están llegando- dijp una rubia de cabello largo.

\- Mina, ya te dije que cuando estuviéramos a solas sólo me dijeras Serena. Somos amigas ¿o no? - cuestionó Serena.

\- Sí, claro que somos amigas. - respondió la rubia con moño rojo.

Al querer ponerse de pie, Serena sintió un intenso dolor en su vientre.

\- Serena ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mina .

\- No, creo que Rini ya quiere nacer... - respondió con dolor la rubia de ojos azules. -Por favor Mina, ve por Darien.

\- Sí. - asintió con la cabeza la guerrera del planeta Venus.

Mina salió corriendo en busca del rey Endymion, al encontrarlo le informó que la reina se encontraba a punto de dar a luz. El rey, sorprendido, corrió hacia los jardines, ahí, divisó a su mujer tirada en el piso tocándose el vientre. El rey se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, dirigiéndose a la habitación que ambos compartían.

Dentro del cuarto, la partera le pidió un último esfuerzo a la reina y ésta obedeció la petición. Después de ese último esfuerzo, se pudo sentir en todo el castillo el llanto de un bebé. Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, el rey estaba impaciente, las guardianas trataban de calmarlo pero no con muy buenos resultados. La partera abrió la puerta e hizo pasar al rey quien, al entrar, lo primero que escuchó fue el llanto de un bebé. La reina le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a conocer a su pequeña hija, se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba la reina quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña, le dio un dulce beso en los labios a su reina para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente a su hija. El rey se retiró de la habitación, dando paso a las guardianas que hicieron una reverencia para la recién nacida. Después de la visita de las sailors , la reina pidió de favor que la dejaran a solas para poder descansar .

Ya estando sola en su habitación, unas cuantas lagrimas corrieron desde sus hermosos ojos azules, unas eran de alegría por tener a esa hermosa bebé entre sus brazos y otras eran de tristeza por recordar a su estrella fugaz, pensando que a lo mejor esa niña pudiera haber sido hija de él. Si tan solo hubiera tenido el suficiente valor para luchar y haberle dicho a Seiya que lo amaba y que se quedara con ella.

La noticia del nacimiento de la primogénita de la reina de la luna ya había corrido hasta llegar al planeta Kinmoku.

Las sailors Stars Lights se encontraban trabajando cuando se enteraron de la noticia .

\- Fighter , ya nació la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity. - dijo Healer.

\- Sí, ya lo sé - respondió Figther con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Maker y Haler la observaron ya que no se imaginaron nunca en ese tipo de reacción de parte de Fighter, pero lo que no sabían ellas era que por dentro su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Fighter, como si nada, continuó con su trabajo pero antes de terminar su labor,, fingió sentirse mal para poder irse a descansar.

Mientras tanto, en Tokio De Cristal , la Neo Reina se disponía a descansar, cuando un destello de luz apareció en su cuarto. Por un momento se asustó pensando que podía ser un enemigo que venía para llevarse a la pequeña pero conforme la luz iba perdiendo intensidad vio como la silueta de una mujer fue cambiando su apariencia hasta quedar en la forma de un hombre. Era Seiya.

\- Seiya... - susurró la Neo Reina sorprendida.

\- ¡Vaya Bombón! Al parecer no te da gusto verme...

\- ¡Claro que no, me da muchísimo gusto! Sólo me sorprende... - dijo la rubia.

\- He venido a conocer a tu hija, Bombón, quise ser el primero.

\- Creo que ya te ganaron... las primeras en conocerla fueron las chicas. - dijo Serena.

Seiya se acercó a la cuna donde se encontraba la pequeña durmiendo.

\- ¡Vaya Bombón! Es igual a ti , creo que la llamaré mi pequeño bombón rosa... eso siempre y cuando no te moleste, Bombón... - dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo. - Antes que se me olvide, traje un regalo para tu hija.

\- Gracias, Seiya, no tenias para que molestarte. - Serena agradeció dando una sonrisa.

Seiya metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo, al abrirla había unos hermosos pendiente de luna.

\- Bombón, éste es el regalo para tu hija.

\- ¡Gracias Seiya! - dijo Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Bombón... no tienes que llorar... sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Seiya tocó su rostro y le dio un cálido y tierno beso . En ese momento la pequeña empezó a llorar.

\- Creo que tiene hambre. - dijo Serena mientras Seiya se acercaba a la cuna y tomaba a la bebé en brazos para pasársela a su Bombón.


	2. Chapter 2

El retorno de la estrella fugaz

\- Bueno creo que es hora de partir - dijo Seiya, con una voz nostálgica y algo quebrada, para que la puedas atender bien. Aparte ya tiene mucho que salí de mi planeta y me pueden necesitar y al no encontrarme en ninguna parte pueden sospechar que te vine a ver. Puede venir alguna de tus guardianas o inclusive Darién y no quiero que vayas a tener problemas por mi culpa. 

Serena solo agachó la cabeza y pudo decir en voz baja.

Te voy a extrañar, lo cual Seiya apenas logró oír y se hizo el desentendido para ni hacer más dolorosa la partida.

Bueno bombón cuidate mucho y a la bebé también - dijo Seiya

Seiya - dijo Serena, mientras ponía a la bebé en la cuna que ya se había quedado dormida a lo cual el volteó para quedar de frente a ella. Se moría de ganas de dar le un beso en los labios como despedida, pero se limitó a darle un abrazo, el cual ambos querían que nunca terminara. 

¿Algún día? Volveré a ver a mi estrella fugaz- dijo Serena.

Seiya solo le sonrió y desapareció en el firmamento.

Serena estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que la diosa del amor entró a su habitación con la pequeña dama.

Majestad- dijo Venus -Ya empezó la reunión todos los reyes con sus respectivas guardianas han llegado. 

La regente de Venus se dio cuenta de la tristeza que embargo a la reina en esos momentos, que mandó a la pequeña dama al gran salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, para poder hablar con Serena. 

Que tienes Serena - dijo Mina - ¿Por qué esa tristeza? Deberías de estar contenta es la fiesta de tu hija.

Mina a ti no te pudo mentir estoy triste porque cada años viene todos los reyes con sus guardianas menos Kakkyu ella siempre viene sola. Aparte porque me acuerdo de la última vez que vi a Seiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes le perteneces a la creadora Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que es completamente mía

 **El retorno de la estrella fugaz**

 **Capitulo 3**

Pero como Serena se supone que la última vez que vimos a los chicos fue cuando nos despedimos de ellos en la azotea de la preparatoria. No Mina estas equivocada la última vez que vi a seiya fue cuando nació Rini.

Que? Como? Cuando? - dijo Mina

Que no nos dimos cuenta? A lo que serena soltó un suspiro y empezo a contarle de la visita de Seiya

Cuando ustedes salieron de la habitación, un rayo de luz iluminó la habitación, al principio me preocupe pensando que era un enemigo, pero poco a poco fui divisando la silueta de una mujer, que para mi sorpresa era sailor fighter, pero conforme su brillo desaparecía, se fue convirtiendo en Seiya.

Y a que vino? - pregunto Mina

A felicitarme y a conocer a su bombón rosa - dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa

Escuche bien, dijiste bombón rosa, si Mina así le puso de cariño, ya que se parece a mi, solo que ella tiene el cabello rosado. Que tierno Sere - dijo Mina

Si es muy tierno, además le trajo un obsequio a Rini - Mina

Que fue lo que le trajo - dijo la regente de Venus, mira Mina - dijo la rubia sacando una cajita aterciopelada, para dársela a u amiga.

La princesa de Venus al tenerla en sus manos la abrió, lo más rápido que pudo, para quedar asombrada al ver un par de preciosos pendientes de estrella. Pero Serena por que todavía los guardas tu, y no se los has dado a Rini.

Hay Mina como si fuera tan fácil - dijo Serena dejando caer una lágrima, dime que explicación le daría a Rini y a Darien cuando me pregunten quien se los dio - dijo la rubia

Bueno Serena relajate, y ya pensaremos en como le daremos su obsequio a la pequeña dama.

Gracias - dijo la Reyna, no hay nada que agradecer lo hago con mucho gusto, mientras tanto Mina pensaba como darle su regalo a la pequeña.

Ya se dijo - la chica del moño, como es su cumpleaños, podemos dejarlo en la mesa de regalos, así nadie sospechara y pedirá explicaciones de quien trajo el regalo de tantos invitados.

Ya estando en la fiesta la regente de Venus se dispuso a dejar la cajita, junto a los demás regalos sin que nadie la viera, pero no se percato que unas de sus compañeras la observaba desde las escaleras.

Lo cual le parecio sospechoso a la señora del viento, y fue a buscar a la diosa del amor para pedir una explicación por su actitud tan rara, pero antes de ir a buscar explicaciones con su compañera, fue hasta la mesa de regalos donde encontró la cajita y al tomarla sintiendo curiosidad del por qué su compañera estaban tan rara por ese regalo, así que lo abrió, y al ver los pendientes una gran irá se apoderó d ella ella al pensar quien mando ese regálo.

Mina se encontraba bailando con Kunzite, cuando sintió un agarre fuerte en su brazo, cuando volteo para ver se quien se trataba se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Haruka.

Oye que te pasa? Haru - pregunto la rubia, y quiero que me expliques quien trajo este obsequio para la pequeña dama, hay Haruka como quieres que yo sepa quien lo trajo de tanto invitados que hay - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Mina no te hagas la tonta - dijo la señora del viento subiendo un poco el tono de su voz. Mientras tanto Kunzite que hasta la momento se mantenía a margen de la discusión se disculpo y las dejo solas para que hablarán.

Haruka todavía mantenía el agarre a su compañera a la cual jalo a las afuera del palacio y la llevo a los jardines, sueltame que me lastimas - dijo la sailor del moño. Te suelto si ti me prometes decirme lo que te pedí, mostrándole la cajita abierta y dejando a la vista los pendientes.

Pero ninguna de las dos guardianas se percató de que la pequeña dama estaba jugando en los jardines con Diana la hija de los consejeros reales.

Rini al ver los aretes, exclamó que hermosos haciendo que ambas sailor's volteran a verla.

Que haces aquí pequeña dama - dijo Haruka, estaba jugando con Dianacuando las escuche discutir, no estábamos discutiendo solo estamos arreglando nuestras diferencias.

Así es pequeña - dijo Mina

Entonces si no estaban discutiendo, podrían decirme quien trajo ese regalo tan bonito. Mina le arrebato la cajita a Haruka para dársela a la niña. Esto es para ti - dijo la rubia de cabellos largos, un viejo amigo mio y de tu mami lo trajo.

La rubia de cabellos cortos sintió como su rostro se tiñó de rojo, al escuchar esas palabras de su compañera.y de inmediato maldijo entre dientes a Seiya Kou.

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualize la última vez, pero espero ahora sea más seguido

Gracias a los que me leen

Cuídense besitos


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes le perteneces a la creadora Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia que salió de mi cabeza.

 **La estrella fugaz**

 **Capitulo 4**

 _ **En otro lado de la Galaxia**_

Seiya seguro que lo quieres hacer - preguntó Taiki

Si, además ya hable con la princesa y esta de acuerdo con que volvamos a ser los three lights.

Si lo sabemos a nuestra princesa siempre le a gustado que cantemos - dijo Yaten

Pero yo no me refereia a eso, yo lo decía por ir a cantar en la fiesta de la reina y su hija - dijo el castaño

Seguro que vas a poder soportar verla feliz junto a su esposo e hija. - dijo el platinado

Claro que si, solo quiero verla por última vez y saber que es feliz.

En el salón de baile, se encontraba bailando los reyes, cuando de pronto el soberano le dice a la neo Reyna tengo una sorpresa para ti, espero te guste.

Cuando dijo eso, que la llevo hasta los tronos para sentarla, y pidió la atención de todos los invitados. Hoy es un día especial para mi, por que es el cumpleaños de mi amada esposa e hija..

Al escuchar eso Serena, sintió mucho coraje, y quiso salir del salón corriendo para estar sola, pero no lo hizo se quedó ahí para ver cual era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada Endimyon.

Desmole un fuerte aplauso, al grupo musical three lights. - dijo el rey. A lo cual Serena se quedó sin palabras, se acerco a ella el rey y le dijo espero te guste mi sorpresa, y ella solo volteo a verlo y le regalo una sonrisa.

Mientras los chicos cantaban, y el público los ovacionaba. Mina seguía en el jardín con la señora del viento, y le dijo a la pequeña, ve con tu mami, que nosotras todavía, tenemos que aclarar unas cosas.

Claro! - dijo la pelirosa y con una sonrisa y la cajita en sus manos, se marcho junto con Diana. Al entrar al salón la hija de los consejeros se entristeció, por que los three lights ya habían acabado con su presentación. Ya viste! Rini te dije que no fueramos al jardín - dijo Diana.

Lo siento! - dijo la pequeña Dama

Al terminar la presentación los hermanos, bajaron del escenario, para ir a saludar a los Reyes

Mientras tanto Rini, seguía cruzando el salón, otra preguntarle a su mamá, quien era ese amigo importante que le regalo los pendientes.

Al entrar al salón Mina quedo palida al ver a Rini dirigirse a sus padres, que estaban con Seiya. Parece que viste un fantasma - dijo la regente de unranus

Mina solo pudo apuntar en dirección a los Reyes. Y al ver a Kou con sus soberanos, apretó los puños tan fuertes y maldijo.

Mina no sabia que hacer, puesto que mando a Rini, con su mamá y Seiya se encontraba con ellos. Y pensar que Seiya se enteraría de que su bombón apenas le está dando los pendientes a su hija.

Majestades! Es un honor para mi que nos hayan requerido como músicos, para su fiesta, - dijo el peli azabache asiendo una reverencia.

Mis hermanos y yo estamos contentos de venir a su planeta - dijo el castaño

Rini llego ante sus ante sus padres, todavía los Kou se encontraban con ellos, cuando vino Kunzite a buscar al Rey.

Rey Endimyon, disculpe la interupcion, ya llego el embajador enfatizando la palabra "el" que estaba esperando, - dijo el platino. Se disculpo de los hermanos y beso a la Neo Reyna en la frente y se marcho.

Reyna Serenyti, dijeron al unison el platinado y el castaño , nos permitiría bailar con sus guardianas.

Yo...y..yo,no se quien para darles ese permiso, solo ellas son quienes decidirán si quieren bailar con ustedes, y así ambos chicos se dispusieron de buscar a las xhicas, no sin antes despedirse de la Reyna, haciendo una reverencia.

Bueno es todo por el momento, espero les guste

Cuídense besos y nos leemos pronto


End file.
